No Me Enseñaste
by glaamorousxMeel
Summary: Mi Primer SongFicc de LOST. Los pensamientos de Shannon hacía Boone, cuando se entera de su muerte. Y un secreto que revelar de parte de la chica. La canción es No me Enseñaste de Thalía. R&R Plis :


**Hola: **

**Bueno, este es mi primer ficc de LOST, es mas bien un song-ficc, la canción es de Thalía y se titula "No me Enseñaste", así también le puse de nombre al ficc. La pareja es Shannon/Boone y la historia ocurre cuando Shannon es enterada de la muerte de su hermano, entre los capítulos "No Hagas Daño" y "El Bien Mayor" (1x20 y 1x21).Se supone que todo lo dicho aquí sonlos pensamientosde Shannon, ella esla protagonista.Espero que les guste, un beso. **

"**No Me Enseñaste**"

Autor: Thalía Personajes: Shannon/Boone

El día anterior fue genial. La cena que Sayid me preparó fue realmente romántica, fue simplemente perfecta. Pero ahora volvemos a la playa, con los demás. Hay mucha gente allí, parada alrededor de algo o alguien. Quizás encontraron algo interesante. O tal vez la balsa esta lista para partir. ¿Quién sabe? La mano de Sayid es suave. Al parecer nadie se da cuenta de que volvimos. Lo que los tiene allí debe ser absolutamente interesante. Jack me mira y camina hacia nosotros. Tiene mal aspecto, esta pálido y tiene unas ojeras enormes, parece, o estoy demasiado segura de que esta nervioso…

Jack, te ves muy mal¿Qué…

Shannon, tengo algo importante que decirte, es sobre Boone.

Ah –quizás Boone había salido con Locke y no había llegado-. No me importa Jack, de veras.

Shannon –me dijo tomándome la mano antes de que me fuera. Ahora su expresión era distinta, sus ojos brillaban, iba a ¿llorar?-. Creéme, te va a importar, Boone… no esta aquí

Ah, creo que fue a cazar con Locke, y no han llegado aún, hoy, digo ayer por la mañana… ayer por la mañana –Comencé a recordar.

Otra vez iba a salir con Locke. Pero antes de que se fuera lo llamé. Le pregunté por que se entrometía en mi relación con Sayid, no me contestó.

¡Vamos dime! –le grite

Yo sólo le dije la verdad a tu novio –me contestó él. Me enfadé de verdad, yo no jugaba con la gente ¿o sí, quizás fue sólo con él…

¡Estas celoso, por eso le dijiste eso Boone, tu sigues enamorado de mí, y tienes celos de Sayid

Me tengo que ir –me contestó y yo reí.

Ves Boone, tengo razón, la tengo –Al decir esto me retire, pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, sólo alcance a dar cuatro pasos. El me tomó del brazo.

Si Shannon, tienes razón. Estoy enamorado de ti, estoy celoso de Sayid… y –su voz era sincera y sus ojos brillaban ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mala con él?-. Y te amo Shannon, te amo –Se perdió de vista entre los árboles y de mis ojos cayeron lágrimas. Pero Jack me estaba zamarreando el brazo y yo volví a aquel momento enseguida.

No quise decirlo de esa forma Shannon. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –Jack me tenía desesperada-. Boone… murió -Sentí que toda mi alma se venía abajo con lo que dijo Jack, me lleve una mano a la boca antes de hablar, no era verdad –Jack, por favor no… no me digas, no… Boone.

Boone murió ayer por la noche, estaba destrozado no… no se podía hacer nada ¿Quieres… pues ir a verlo? –sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando lo vi envuelto en esa cosa azul, acababa de comprender, acababa de reaccionar, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas de forma infinita, lágrimas que me destrozaban por una maldita razón: Boone estaba muerto.

_Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí_

_Entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación_

_Y es importante al menos decirte que esto de tu ausencia duele_

_Y no sabes cuanto. _

No podía ser verdad Boone, mi hermano… muerto, no podía dejar de llorar. Ahora que va a pasar conmigo, nada valía la pena sin él. Creía que cuando nos fuéramos de esta maldita isla el seguiría trabajando con su madre. ¿Qué le voy a decir a la bruja cuando llegue allá? Las lágrimas en mis ojos no paraban de salir. Su cara estaba llena de heridas. Toqué su pelo y jugué unos minutos con él. Pero nada se sentía igual, nada era lo mismo.

Boone –pronuncie-. Boone, no es verdad… Pronto tu vas a despertar, nos rescataran¡dime algo, por favor, dime algo… Viviremos juntos en Los Ángeles, pero por favor dime algo… lo que sea Boone por favor –Toqué su cara, estaba fría, muy fría, no, no… dime algo Boone.

Shannon aún no podía reconocer que él jamás volvería

_Ven aparece tan sólo comunícate _

_Que cada hora es un golpe de desolación _

_Es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado _

_Y ven que mi alma no quiere dejare ir _

_Que los minutos me acechan aquí todo es gris_

_Que alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza. _

Todos dicen que me comprenden, pero no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que se siente perder a la persona más importante en tu vida, esa persona que te ayuda cuando nadie mas quiere hacerlo, y esa persona que te comprende mas que nadie en el mundo. En su funeral no me atreví a decir nada. Un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba decir nada. Aunque Boone no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo desde que llegamos acá, y bueno, yo tampoco con él. De vez en cuando, mayoritariamente en las tardes él se acercaba a mí, independientemente si estuviéramos o no enojados, él comenzaba todo desde cero. Y hablábamos de lo que fuera. Sayid se fue a buscar algo con Jack y estoy sola, él era mi única compañía. En este tiempo no me ha faltado nada gracias a él y yo ni siquiera le daba las gracias. Me cuido cuando estaba enferma y me dio regalos ¿Cuánto sufrió por mí¿Cuánto dio por mí? Nunca se lo agradecí, por que siempre pensé que él estaría aquí para ayudarme. Como lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Prefería que estuviera bien yo antes que él mismo. Peor en estos momentos estoy sola.

_Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola_

_Que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan _

_Que no se que hacer y aquí no queda nada de nada._

Segundo día sin ti, ayer hable con Sayid, pero no es lo mismo Boone, no es lo mismo. No sé cuantos días más podré resistir. Realmente te extraño. Recién me doy cuenta de lo que tú significabas para mí. En simples palabras, tú eras TODO para mí. Esa tarde, luego de comer fui a visitarte a tu tumba, es linda me gustaría volverte a ver, daría cualquier cosa por que volvieras a pronunciar mi nombre, volver a oír tu voz, claro eso es imposible. Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro bien, en estos dos días he logrado superar en parte esto, pero siempre habrá un dolor dentro de mí, un dolor que nunca podrá irse. Boone… eras tan bueno gente como tú no merece morir, tenías una hermosa vida por delante Shannon comenzó a llorar Si tan sólo no hubieras ido con Locke, si tan sólo ahora estuvieras ahora conmigo, el dolor que ahora siento no estaría dentro de mí, pero tampoco nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente vales para mí…

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti _

_Y que le digo yo a este corazón _

_Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí _

_¿Por dónde empiezo si todo acabó? _

_No me enseñaste como estar sin ti _

_Cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí_

Sé que no volverás para nada de lo que yo quiero y no quiero, pero yo siempre te recordaré como un hermano perfecto. Sé que esto debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ya sabes. Las burlas, las estupideces que te decía eran sólo por una cosa. Por amor. Sólo quiero que sepas, donde quiera que estés que para mí siempre fuiste más que un simple hermano, por que siempre te amé, te amo y te amaré. Siempre tuya, Shannon.


End file.
